Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, an image forming method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (multifunctional peripherals) having the functions of copying, scanning, and printing, etc. are provided in a convenience store or the like. For example, there is a service to allow the user to print a thicket, such as a concert thicket, using the image forming apparatus at the convenience store. In such case, the image forming apparatus is being used by a plurality of users at substantially the same time.